


Long Day Without You

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Prompt: Negan not seeing Carl for a few weeks and really miss each other so when he goes to collect supplies he just goes straight to Carl and dips him and kisses him, not caring about the others watching





	Long Day Without You

"It's been a long time." Rick squinted, looking at the driver of each car that pulled into Alexandria. "I knew it was coming." He sighed and walked towards Negans car, Carl following close behind him. "I knew he was coming and I'm still pissed. How are you so calm?"

"If you don't give him a reaction he gives up." Carl shrugged, stepping around Rick. "When I was with him he said he liked me because I wasn't afraid. I plan on keeping it that way." Fingers curled around Carls wrist and yanked him back. "Dad," Carl stared up at Rick. "If you need me to talk to him for you I can. It'll probably go easier if I do-"

Rick gripped both of Carls arms, picking him up and spinning him around. He set Carl down where he had been standing and tilted Carls hat up, kissing his forehead. "Easy there, tiger." Ricks smile was forced. He was trying to be calm for Carl. He needed to be calm for himself instead. "I can handle it. Go... go make out with Enid and read comics and be a kid."

"That's sweet, dad, but I haven't been a kid since the day you got shot." Carl looked around Rick at Negan, who was climbing out of his car with Lucille in hand. "But I can talk to him. I know how. He didn't kill me because he likes me."

"He didn't kill you because you were lucky. Now back down. He wants to speak with me because I run this place..." Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "Whether I like it or not." He turned around and faced Negan. "Long time no see."

"I missed you, Rick." Negan licked his lips, pointing the bat at Rick. He pressed the edge of the bat to Ricks arm and nudged him out of the way. He walked towards Carl, slamming the bat into Ricks chest. "Hold that."

Carl stared up at him. No smile but no glare. "It's been three weeks. I'm surprised you and your little thieves lasted that long. Did you find someone else to steal from?" He stepped closer to Negan. "Did you replace us?" 

Negan chuckled, taking Carls hand, gripping it when the boy tried to pull it away. He pulled Carl into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Never replacing you." He dipped Carl down, kissing him. Once he straightened up he held Carl against his chest. "Did you miss me? Because I know I missed that angry little glare of yours. I didn't know how to live without fearing you were going to break in and try to kill me again."

Carl rolled his eye, crossing his arms over his chest. He backed away from Negan, glancing at Rick. "Missed your shitty attitude..." He stood up on his toes and kissed under Negans ear. "And the way you taste." He could feel Ricks eyes on them as he backed away. "Now..." Carl turned around and started to walk away. "You need to come collect your shit."


End file.
